bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adalina Mareado
Adalina Mareado '''(lit, Spanish for Little Noble of The Dancer) is the adoptive daughter of Bailarin Mareado and Tristeza Desgaste. Found by them while wandering through the human world, still a child. Her race a Shinigami, both her adoptive parents overlook this feature. Her previous name unknown, she has been given the surname of Bailarin for sakes of her taking the maternal role. Appearance Her age young, that of a child Shinigami. Her hair a peach-salmon color, long and drawn out, reaching down her small figure; somewhat blonde near the top of her head. Orange-white skin, and olive green eyes, innocent and curious; hiding an inner shyness and humility. Small cyan colored ribbons dangle from the bangs of her hair. A simple and easy to wear dress is worn, showing a true feminine and 'girly' attitude from Adalina; a ivory-cream color.. Usually wearing simple sandals, she is hardly ever seen in too formal a clothing. Her formal clothing consists of a long flowy dress. Wearing night-gowns of pj's to sleep, that of a usual young girl. Her parents showing considerable love, Adalina has many clothes to choose from. On the back of her right shoulder is a small 'butterfly' birthmark. Personality Adalina, having only just beginning her years of life as a child, has lead to her personality traits not fully grown or matured; but some have flourished and become obivious to her parents and others. Shy at first, Adalina usually hides behind one of her parents, usually her mother figure; Bailarin; when just meeting others at the start. Once opening up more, Adalina begins to show a cheery nature, happiness, some innocence, and a humorous incline. Being cheery upon finding a kindred or warm soul; even when not; Adalina will begin to display her bubbly attitude. Happiness with her parents, Adalina feels content and good whenever near family and whenever she draws or plays music; both hobbies of her's. Innocence abound, Adalina has yet to experience the life-changing factors in life, dramatic events, frivilous fights, or relationships, Adalina is not oblivious to things that are more mature-related, but chooses to steer from those topic/acts. Hating conflict and yelling, Adalina has rarely experience this with her own parents but shows extreme distaste for it, and will huddle in a corner, cover her ears, or run away to resolve away the screaming/arguements. To Mitsune Haruo who has recently became the best friend of Adalina, Adalina shows never ending care. Humor, respect, and all those things combined as the girls play and have fun with one another. Adalina seeks refuge in Mitsune in time of need; when her parents were screaming, etc... becoming friends for a life-time, Adalina has nothing but love towards her best-friend and wishes to be with her forever, being glad Mitsune helps protect her in times of need. History When her original/biological parents; a Shinigami couple 'had' her, Adalina was something that they tried to take care of, but this didn't work, a normal life was something that rarely any Shinigami possessed, guilt and pride eating away at them, a single decision was made, to leave the poor defenseless child in the forests of the Human World. Doing as so, she was only at the age of '4' at this time. The young girl's screaming; having been alone for several hours was soon heard by Bailarin Mareado and her lover; Tristeza Desgaste. Finding the child both saved the young life, and helped bring Bailarin out of her depressive stupor, regaining her once happy state, a new thing emerged from the two lovers, a bond with the baby girl, Bailarin immediately took the role of mother, caring for her, a maternal caring side hidden in her. Tristeza agreed, and they would take the child, naming her Adalina; thus becoming her parents; something that they all needed: even if they didn't think it. Being raised the following years lead to good times, both Bailarin and Tristeza raising Adalina the best they could, her life having just began, both parents would try their best to raise their daughter into the world. '''Present As events rolled by, and the attack of Borracho Mareado came forward soon after the combining of both the Haruo and Mareado family, everything soon fell in play. Mitsune Haruo and her began to grow closer together as crushes. A month later, the Serenata family, consisting of an ex-lover of Bailarin, Ardiente Serenata, now moved on, and her wife Calmante Serenata and their daughter, a result of a past one night stand, Batalla Serenata. With time rolling even further, another member of the family was born into the Haruo's: Shiro Haruo. New family member shown, Adalina wants only to be happy. But that soon begins to slip away... as the families are sure to hit a rough patch in the near future. Synopsis Post Hell Tournament Birthday Planned for Disaster Wages Paid, Relaxation Earned Divine Fun of Two Friends Newborn Disaster Anarchist Ballet The Only Life We Waste Abilities Due to Adalina being an adolscent, she possess' little to no abilities or powers. Her young age just a start to how she will obtain a Zanpakuto. Being a Shinigami, she will eventually gain powers akin to those of her race, but this will take time... and maturing. *'Spiritual Power': Her spiritual power miniscule, Adalina can hardly be seen with a remarkable disposition of visible, or even invisible power signature. Her spiritual power has been 'seen' by those who are masters of sensing it, or through the use of Pesquisa. It is a notable pink color, weak in all aspects. It will grow over the years as she matures, gains her Zanpakuto, and trains. *'Drawing Skills': Exhibiting drawing talent, Adalina does this as a hobby, her drawings fancyful and dramatic, a sign of day-dreaming. Strangely enough, Adalina has been keen on her drawing skills, and possess' something similiar to foresight or predessing visions. Even while drawing for fun, Adalina has seemingly memorized people's figures, untinsils, and other details, even drawing a whole room to the eerie detail. Another foresight is that Adalina has noteably drawn people in a close summary to how they appear; before having met them. This may be due to a future ability, or solely by coincidense. *'Music Skills': Playing the violin and flute attributes to Adalina enjoying the past time art of hearing beautiful notes. A wonderous and pleasant thing to the ears. A prodigy to each field, she places with more well known musicians, playing complicated and faster music then most can. Zanpakuto Note: Adalina's Shikai and Bankai; despite being listed; are not accessable until she has grown to a higher age, they are only listed for the author's convinence at this point. When the Shikai and/or Bankai are avaiable for her to use an RP, it will be stated as such. Yūgana Ga '(lit, Japanease for Graceful Moth) is the Zanpakuto utilized by Adalina. Little is known about it, besides the fact it appears to be in appearance a pair of hook-swords. Both lethal and sharp to the edge, versatile as they are, Adalina keeps these attached to her back. When criss-crossed, the hooks resemble a pair of butterfly or moth wings. These swords have the ability to be summoned upon by the use of a Kanji she has created, or through use of spiritual power. She has only used/seen these weapons of hers twice... *'Shikai: 'Extiende Tus Alas (lit, Spanish for Spread Your Wings) is the release command for Adalina's Zanpakuto. When done; her Zanpakutos' begin to breath out a rainbow colored mist from her hook-swords and presence. Butterflys seem to appear from the ground and float around; made of her energy. When this is done; Adalina gains a boost in spiritual energy, and speed. **'Shikai Special Ability: 'When entering her Shikai; she gains the ability to bring her drawings to life. And alter reality with it. Her hook-swords may draw things as if pens or they may simply be converted into pens. Alongside; the hook-swords may draw on the air if needed. Her Shikai grants her the ability to multiply her stacks of papers, giving her a bigger supply to her drawings. For her drawing to be official; she must write down her initials, date, type of art, and time-duration for the art to alter reality for. *'Arte Vida: (lit, Spanish for Life Art) when said; Adalina may bring her powers to her pen and paper. When done; whatever she sketches/draws may occur. (EX: Putting a person in a prison; making a food, transportation, etc...) a powerful technique. Adalina does not know the full length of this power; as if she wished to draw a city burning into ashes she could. Albeit; the bigger changes she makes to the drawing; or the larger scale her 'effect' is, the more energy it will cost of her. *'Inversión' (lit, Spanish for Reversal) when Adalina chooses; she may concentrate her energy infront of her; creating a drawn mirror composed of her energy; see through and invisible; the mirror is unseen by foes. This may reflect a blast; after the blast/attack has been absorbed; it will shoot back out of the mirror. If a physical object or person is absorbed into the mirror; it will trap them in the mirror world; and place them onto her paper, trapping them there. They are stuck with the energy levels and etc of what they had when they entered her mirror and entered her book. Adalina may choose to release whatever physical object is in her book for later use. A soul may resist the trap; and be sent out of the mirror; but this requires immediate attention; if a foe is trapped in the book for over 15minutes; they are stuck in her book as a literal drawing. *'Pintura Salpicar '(lit, Spanish for Paint Splatter) by pulling waves of colors from the air of a certain spectrum, or by pulling a color straight from her book, she will form the paint in her hand as a spear or lance, appearing as it's color chosen. Intended to be thrown, the paint stays in it's spear form until discarded. Each color appoints a different effect. The color of Yellow will bring about lightning and eletrical charges. Red causes fire and heat. With Orange regenerating wounds. Purple will create toxic poisons when erupting. Pink creatures acid and rot. Blue creates bursts of water and moisture. Turqoise will cause ice and freezing tempatures. Green causes plant-life to grow an constrict foes; along with causing plant-life to grow on whatever is struck (including Souls). Brown will cause earth and mud to burst open and flow. White acts as spiritual pressure, and acts as such(Cero/Bala). If struck by Black; it acts as physical damage, and hurts bones/muscles. *'Pizca Burbuja '(lit, Spanish for Thought Bubble) a less offensive or expensive ability, Adalina may influence the area in the zone, causing all eletrcomagnetic signals, to be visible, and seen as wording (thoughts, words). When this is done; when an ally or foe chooses to think, it will be displayed in a comical fashion near the person; in a black and white thought bubble, even going as far to change up the outline of the thought bubble varying on the mood and tone thought (spikey, smooth, average, etc...). If a person speaks; the bubble will appear as well, having similiar effect. Another comical piece to this ability is that when an action is performed, it acts similiar to anime or manga fashion, revealing inner thoughts or sound effects written in the air (EX: Kanji)(EX: "SNAAAP!" /"CERO!!!") A clever and humorous technique, Adalina has been told many a time to stop with the use of her ability on friends, as it is a violation of privacy... but to a foe; all is fair. *'Comando del Autor '(lit, Spanish for Author's Command) gathering spiritual energy, she takes the enemies spiritual signature and gathers it to the world of command and obedience. Adalina will give a 1-3 worded command (EX: Dance, Shut Up, Go Far Away...) when this is done; the foe is forced to do as she asks, as if they were a character with no will in an author's book, and she being the author. The foe is unable to resist this simple command; and the command given will only last a short duration, unless worded correctly (twisting the words.) Adalina may not give a command that will cause the foe to die directly, but indirectly will work. Adalina is only allowed to use this abiltiy a set amount of times on a foe for the day, only 9 words given to a foe; after the 9th word has been used, this ability no longer has control over the foe. *'Duplicar' (lit, Spanish for Duplicate) By placing the tip of either of her Zanpakuto's to the ground, an ink will begin to secrete onto the field. This ink will begin to spread, and cover the location to a large extent, crawling and covering each object's entire shapes. When done, whatever the ink is placed on, will give a picture, soon, the ink evaporates. Besides the creepiness of the ink, not much is done, the ink simply copies every aspect of what it covers and allows her to remake it for whatever situation. This even goes as far as to recreate a person's power level, and their exact emotions, the duplicate of a person is eeriely close, as memories... thoughts... and even speech mannerisms are the exact same. What is notable is the consistant black tribal tattoo/marknigs lining on whatever the ink covered, including people and objects as a means to distinguish the real from the fake. *'Bankai': The command for Adalina's Bankai is: Āto wa genjitsudesu, (lit, Japanease for Art Is Now Reality, アートは現実です) when this is done, Adalina gains a boost in spiritual power, and her ability to produce, prolong, and alter reality, or create life/reality from her art, or drawings is increased quadruple fold. **'Bankai Special Ability': When Adalina is in her Bankai state, her drawings increase in power, and the number of drawings she can use at one time is increased. *'Duendes': ((lit, Japanease for Hobgoblins, ゴブリン) is a technique utilized by Adalina when in her Bankai state. By merging black and white paints together, formed from either on her person, or harvesting pressure to create the paint. When this is done, Adalina can merge the paint to form a particular hobgoblin, this hobgoblin has the knack for dissappearing through reality, essentially becoming invisible. Large yellow teeth, the creatures are more small then they are thought out to be, and their primary use is for a spy or sneak, to inflitrate and gather information. **'Gorgoteo': (lit, Japanease for Gurgle, 鳴らす) is a manifestation created by both the imagination of Adalina's young mind, and her Goburin technique. An accident on it's own, Adalina's kind heart and companionship merged with most of her art, and in particular, her spiritual signature with a single Hobgoblin, which she nicknamed; Gurgle(s) ''for the sounds it had made. Staying even when not in her Bankai state, Adalina has kept Gurgles as a personal pet, and for many other mischevious reasons, even acting as a servant. Relationships 'Bailarin Mareado: Bailarin being the mother figure, Adalina has displayed a unique relationship with her as the mother, both taking the time to talk, whatever it might be. Encouragement, a joke, or otherwise, Bailarin loves her daughter strongly, and will protect her in any front. '''Tristeza Desgaste: To Tristeza, Adalina displays similiar emotion, love and genuine feelings towards her. Tristeza displaying a more possessive and guardian feeling towards her daughter and lover, she has been a more mature and influential role in the family. Quotes "Mommy, I wuv you." "I love music, the flute is so fun to play!" "Mom tells me that my drawings are special, and that they look so real, they could come to life." "Tristeza says not to swear, she says to leave that to her." Trivia *Adalina is ''Dyslexic, ''this results in impaired reading skills, or the words appearing reversed, and occasionally blurring together. *Adalina's hobbies include: Drawing and Practicing music. *Her favorite foods are: Macaroni, Pizza, and Chinease Take-out. Her least favorite being: Mangos and Sea-food. **She loves: Shopping, Time with her parents, and trying on new clothes. **She hates: Yelling, Sleeping, and being bored. **Adalina is Hemophobic, the fear of blood; specifically the sight of blood. *Adalina wishes to fight: No one at this time. *Adalina's theme is: One Step Closer by Numb (Violin Mix). And her fighting theme would be: Music You Know, Swankie/Kashi. *She has yet to choose a goal for herself. **Adalina is my youngest character, and weakest thus far. **Adalina's first name was given to me by Watchamacalit, credit goes to him for the contributation. (Thanks!) Refrences Category:Female Category:Character